The One That Got Away
by dee-the-slut
Summary: Lex's cousin, Laeton, comes to town on the eve of his night out with Clark. Will her knowledge of Lex cause problems? kinda slashy
1. Default Chapter

Title: The One That Got Away Author:Dee The Slut Fandom: Smallvile Pairing: Fundamentally this is a Clex fic but some Lex/Laeton and even Clark/Laeton and Lionel/Laeton if you look for it. Well, basically, Laeton and everyone she meets. Disclaimer: If I owned these guys, I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be...well, I'll leave that to your own imagination. Anyway, LaetonLutrice Luthor are mine (although it's really hard for anyone to claim that they own Laeton). Yeah, sue me if you wish, I have about 70p left in my bank account. A/N: I haven't been able to watch Smallville in months now that I'm ay university so don't expect any accurate references to what's going on in the show at the moment, I really don't care enough.  
  
The One That Got Away  
  
Lex tapped the tickets idly on his desk, sighed heavily and looked up at the clock as he absently ran hid finger over the perforated edge. The clock stared back at him. It had stopped. It must have stopped. The face read the same time now as it had the last time that he had looked at it. He'd have to have someone buy a new one for him. As he stared anxiously, the second hand moved defiantly, ticking loudly as if to taunt the over excited Lex. He sighed loudly and sat back, resting his smooth head on the burgundy leaver chair which creaked either in protest or ecstasy The cool skin of the chair soothed his hot head and he could see the lines of his own blood vessels behind his lids as he squeezed his eyes shut. Lex felt his body vibrate with sensitivity, his other senses picking up as he deprived his eyes of sight; the leaves on the bushes below the window whispered, caught in a sensitive breeze, unseen insects buzzed in a natural choir of vitality, the sun hummed almost audibly. Summer. Lex wasn't exactly sure of when he had become aware of sunshine and insects or even the seasons for that matter. Well, yes he did, he knew exactly when it had happened and it just so happened to be about the same time that he had started to become familiar with a certain young farm boy. Strange coincidence that. Everything before Clark Kent had been board meetings and paperwork, fast cars, fast cars and general fast living. Everything since had been different. Now Lex found himself distracted by butterflies or the sound of rain or even the absent, joyous whistling of the gardener outside of his window., or even anxiously anticipating the end of the day and eagerly awaiting coffee dates with the boy with schoolgirl excitement. Everything since Clark Kent had been magical.  
Lionel's entrance was less than enchanting. Lex's father breezed into Lex's study as though he still considered it his own -which he did- and planted himself on the chair opposite Lex, reclining in an almost restful yet confidently imposing posture, resting one ankle on his other knee and stroking his beard. Lex didn't need to open his eyes to know that his father was eyeing him reprovingly, somehow Lionel had developed his ability to transmit smugness telepathically .  
"Well, Lex, it's good to see you hard at work. I am glad that such expensive education and training is being put to such remarkable use." Lex still refused to open his eyes, reused to get angry either. There was only an hour left until his coffee –date with Clark so he was not going to let Lionel spoil his mood.  
"Is your day so empty, Father, that you have to pass your time monitoring me? This is my office, I'm allowed to lounge, if I care to." Lex was sure that, in his heightened state of hearing, he had heard Lionel internally huff and the thought brought a smile to his lips and he was sure that he was now beaming with joy. "What do you want?" Lionel stood, probably liking loving the idea of towering over his sitting son who usually stood a cool two inches above him.  
"Cancel your trip to Metropolis! We've got guests arriving today." Lex's heart stopped for a few beats, his body gripped by rigidity and silent panic. Against all odds, Lionel had just managed to spoil his mood. He wouldn't cancel his weekend with Clark for royalty so whichever "guest" Lionel had pulled out of his sleeve would just have to go fuck themselves.  
"No chance! I've got plans!" Lionel leered slightly at his son, his tone darkening a touch, his vowels lengthening with accusation.  
"Yes, you and that Kent boy." Lex fought to stop his ears from turning red with fury and, partially, guilt. Lionel knew nothing, he was bluffing.  
"You bore me. I'm going to Metropolis whether you like it or not." Lionel smiled horridly and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I personally don't care what you do, or with whom, but I think your guest will be disappointed." Lex sat up, bored and angry. He wasn't going to play Lionel's game. Lionel grinned again. "How about a compromise? You and Clark go Metropolis for your concert thing and you just let Laeton tag along. How's that?" The grin over Luthor senior's face would have sickened Lex if he wasn't still turning over his father's words. Laeton? Here? Today? Lionel grinned harder at the gob-smacked Lex. "Sounds like a fair deal to me." Lex could bearely nod before Lionel spun ightly on his heel and almost bounced radiantly out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. Lex sat still, his mind temporaily blank. Laeton? His cousin Laeton in his town? He looked up at the clock. The hands had definitely moved this time and he was going to be late for his meeting with Clark. 


	2. This is going to end badly

A/N: Erm, I wrote this in a hurry. I might fix it up later if I can ber bothered. This chapeter was going to be longer and more slashy but I've got stuff to do today so maybe later.  
  
Chapter two  
  
This is so going to end badly  
  
"Are you listening to me, Lex" If Lex had been listening, he probably would have heard the question but, as it was, he stared blankly into space, still pretending to be blowing on his hot coffee which had stopped being hot about five minutes ago. Clark chuckled, patting his friend on the smooth, shiny scalp, trying to catch the grey eyes with his own over the rim of the oversized coffee mug. Lex's eyes snapped almost violently into focus on the blue gems in front of him and his cheeks burned as he sat up, correcting himself with embarrassment. Clark chuckled again.  
"I've never seen you this distracted before. It's very sweet. I hope she's worth it." If there was a tiny hint of sadness in Clark's voice, Lex didn't notice it, he simply blushed again and stared at Clark with confusion. "Well, it is a girl, right?" Clark's eyes dimmed ever so slightly and he dipped his head to taste his own cocoa, avoiding his friends confused gaze. Lex laughed.  
'Yes, she is worth it. She's amazing." Clark's grin widened but somehow the mirth didn't spread to his eyes.  
"So, how long have you been seeing her? You haven't mentioned anybody, you dark horse." Lex laughed again, lifting his lukewarm coffee up to his lips, sipping it and wrinkling his nose in disgust. He placed the cup back down on the table and pushed it away from him slightly as though it contained poison.  
"She's my cousin, Clark. Laeton. Laeton Luthor: The One That Got Away." Clark's smile widened to his eyes this time, floods of colour tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He sipped his cocoa again, he eyes locked on to Lex's again, following their every flicker. "She's in town for the weekend and I haven't seen her since college."  
Clark set his cup down and tore his eyes away from Lex's. "I guess you'll want to cancel our trip? I think you should, spend it with Laeton." Lex, shook his head. Bugger that! He'd been through too much to let this opportunity pass by. Persuading Clark's farmer father to let him, a rich, reckless, billionaire Luthor take his sweet, corruptible, fifteen year old son to the dirty city unchaperoned for a whole weekend was not something that Lex could count on ever happening again in this or any other lifetime. "No, we're still going. I've wanted to see Blur forever and I know you like them too. And anyway, I want you to meet Laeton." Lex didn't know how far that last bit was true. He loved Laeton. He loved Clark ,although he would never admit that aloud in whilst Clark was still jail bait or in a town where homosexuality was still more or less a hanging offence. He wouldn't even tell Clark how he felt. Well, maybe. Maybe he'd tell Clark this weekend what he'd been thinking for months now. Maybe not. But Laeton would know. They were the same, she knew him inside out. She'd see it immediately. Things had been so easy in college; he and Laeton could do as they pleased with whom they pleased and they often did. And sometimes it went wrong.  
"Lex, you're drifting again." Clark's hand burned on top of his. E swore that he could feel the blood rushing through the boy's veins, the breath echoing in his lungs. The blue eyes stared up at him. "We can leave in the morning. I think you should spend the night with your cousin." Lex looked up absently, his mind slowly working the words over in his mind. Sure. I'll pick you up about seven." Clark smiled and drank the rest of his cocoa. Lex sat and watched the boy, thinking about how Laeton would view this unhealthy infatuation, how Laeton would make him ashamed of Clark or Clark ashamed of Lex. Clark was pure country and Laeton was the city and Lex felt as though he were going to be caught right in the middle. This weekend was going to be Hell 


	3. Happy Families

**Chapter 3: Happy Families**

Lex tapped his fingers on the desk and stared at the clock. He'd been here before. Excitement and dread raced through him. He ground his teeth against each other loudly. Loudly enough to not hear the front door open and close. The next sound that he heard was his father's excited footsteps hurrying towards his study. Lex's heart almost stopped. On any normal day he would have teased Lionel relentlessly for such obvious displays of excitement but Laeton was here, he could hear her voice, and no Luthor man, indeed, no man at all, could ever be anything less than excited in her presence.

"Uncle Lionel!" It was more of a high pitched squeal than a well-defined sentence. The girl darted through the office door and leapt into Lionel's outstretched arms, wrapping her legs around his body as though she were a child and not almost twenty two years of woman. Lionel clung to her affectionately, and Lex felt a small pang of jealously although he wasn't entirely sure of whom.

He scanned her as she held fast to his father, her tiny, pleated skirt so much like the skirts in straight men's catholic school-girl fantasies, her tiny white ankle socks trimmed with white lace and little, sky blue bows, her Raven hair spilling over her shoulders. She was the picture of innocence. Her large, wide eyes sparkled the most hypnotic green and her olive skin radiated with life and vigour that was not present in the Luthor gene. As she lowered herself to the ground (Lionel slightly reluctant to release her) those eyes turned on Lex and the full, pink, always damp lips parted to show her perfect white teeth. "Aren't you pleased to see me, Lexy?" The eyelids batted and her adult voice sulked back into childhood, but Lex knew the truth.

"Of course I am." He pulled her into a hug, sweeping her off the ground. Her body stiffened deliberately against him and she allowed her legs to dangle. Lex tucked his head into her neck and pulled her legs up around him. The scent of her skin almost made him dizzy; the smells of coffee, rum and rosewater mixing in a familiar scent that was strictly Laeton, a smell that Lex hadn't realised he'd missed so much. Her thighs clung to his purple shirt, the damp skin sticking to it, her heat pressed against him, the pits of her knees hooked onto Lex's arms. She giggled, noticing Lex peeking at her breasts (which seemed to have grown since he had last seen them) and lowered herself to the ground. She almost skipped over to Lex's desk and sat down on it, resting her feet on the chair in front of her, pulling her knees up to her chest. Both Luthor men noticed with interest as her skirt rose to reveal perfect white panties. Lex stared at Laeton with love. The illusion was just too good.

"Ahem. Do I not get a welcome?" Somehow it hadn't even occurred to Lex that his aunt Lutrice would be accompanying Laeton. In fact, he hadn't thought at all about how or why this visit was even happening. He turned to Lutrice Luthor and hugged her. Well, Lutrice Luthor Meadows now. The woman was as soft and warm as he remembered her to be. Shorter than even her own daughter but with the flowing, red Luthor hair and the bright rosy cheeks that were always smooth and warm against his head as a child. In fact, now he thought about it, she wasn't entirely different in demeanour from Martha Kent, Clark's mother. There was the same emanating goodness, the wholesome eyes with that astute intelligence sparkling behind them and Lex could swear that she smelt vaguely of hemp and herbal teas.

They parted, Lex patting his aunts red locks, lightly touching the daisies entangled in them and marvelling at the exquisite yet humble green eyes.

"Look at you, Alexander, all grown up." Lex chuckled. He half expected her to pinch his cheeks and tell him just how handsome he had got but she merely stood watching him with eyes that knew things, bad things about him that she still forgave.. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder, her profile young and straight; even with all of the daisies and the flowing skirts and the whole look of Bohemia, there was no denying the straight, sharp Luthor beauty in Lutrice.

"Lionel, it's been a long time." Lionel, who had stood awkwardly in the corner when his sister entered the room, almost visibly started as she turned her gaze on him. He stepped towards her and held her very loosely in a hug that she would have pulled him into anyway if he hadn't instigated it himself.

"It's been a while. How has it been? Still chasing happiness?" Lutrice only smiled, a smile that Lionel could never understand.

"I found it a long time ago, Lionel. How've you been? Still chasing money? "Lionel shrugged his shoulders and gestured at the room around him.

"Come, I'll give you both the tour." Lex was about to protest about his father giving a tour around _his_ house but Laeton spoke up.

"I want to talk to Lex. You two go and I'm sure Lex will show me everything that I need to see later." She grinned at Lex and Lex alone. He grinned back. Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth.

"Of course. I suppose you haven't seen each other since," he shifted awkwardly "...well, since college." He ushered Lutrice out of the room with a suspicious glance at Lex, then closed the door behind him, muttering something about the 'War Room' and faded out of earshot. Lex turned back to his cousin, wondering how long she could keep up the innocent routine.

Forever, Lexy. I could do this forever and no-one would know." She sighed with a combination of sadness and boredom. Lex couldn't help but laugh out loud. Laeton laughed too. Lex strode over to his desk and hooked his arms around her neck, her whole body falling into a relaxed hug.

It's been ages. What have you been doing with yourself?" Laeton pressed her finger against Lex's lip, he own only millimetres away from his.

"We've got plenty of time for that shit later. What I want to know is," she removed her finger, holding Lex's eyes with her own, breathing loud enough for him to be able to match his rhythm with her own. "What trouble are we going to get into tonight?"


	4. Clean Socks

Clark chucked his clothes into his bag. It was only a change of outfit for the trip to Metropolis with Lex but, despite his super powers, Clark had managed to make the task take at least half an hour so far. He shrugged it off, telling himself that the slow pace was to stop Chloe from getting suspicious and _not_ because he was daydreaming about is weekend alone with Lex. Or what was supposed to be his weekend alone with Lex.

'Toothbrush, deodorant, clean socks...'

'I swear, Clark, if I didn't know better I'd be sure that you were getting ready to meet a girl for the weekend!' Clark couldn't stop the blush that flooded his cheeks; his face was so hot that he wondered just how any blood could be left to pump around his body. He managed to poke his tongue out at his friend who returned it with an added nose-thumbing.

'Lex is bringing his cousin, Laeton.'

'As a blind date for you?' Chloe giggled (as much as Chloe can giggle) but Clark froze with a new found fear. He'd been paranoid all night, since his meeting with Lex, that the cousin was just a device to keep some space between Lex and himself, a trick to keep the loved up teenage at arm's length. It hadn't occurred to Clark that Lex might try to palm him off on this Laeton girl. Clark couldn't deny that he'd been dreaming for months now about spending a cosy weekend with a Luthor but it wasn't Laeton.

'It's not like that. She just popped into town for the weekend and Lex doesn't want to miss her. Or miss me.' He couldn't help but smile at the last bit. He knew that Laeton's dropping by could have been a perfect excuse for Lex to cancel their date but he hadn't. That was proof enough that Clark was just being paranoid.

'Hey! Why don't I come along? Then it could be a double date.' Chloe laughed, rolling around on Clark's bed. She was having way too much fun to care that this wasn't how she imagined herself rolling on his bed.

You're not even slightly as funny as you think you are. Besides, it's not a date. Lex and I are just going to a concert and staying over. No big deal!'

'Whoa! I was talking about you and Laeton.' Chloe sat up seriously, a bemused look on her face as though she were looking at Clark for the first time. Clark cringed,

'Clark, is there anything that you want to tell me?' No! No! No! That's what he wanted to scream. That's what he was going to scream but when you're sixteen, a highly emotional denial is just as incriminating as a flat out confession.

Yes, I've been meaning to tell you for ages.' He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and sat down heavily onto the bed, beside his friend. His voice was tinged with sadness and his eyes sparkled with what Chloe could only assume were tears of emotional pain. She hadn't really meant to tease Clark about Lex all of those times at school, about how they spend so much time together but now she felt guilty. She was now quietly confident that she knew what Clark was about to admit and felt more than a pang of pride at the idea that she was the first that he would tell.

'What is it, Clark?' Clark lowered his head and let his neat hair dangle by his eyes, staring at his feet to avoid eye contact as he whispered,

'Sometimes...'

'Yes?' She shuffled closer.

'Sometimes...sometimes I fly to school.' He laughed, wiping the tear from his eye, proud of his performance.

'You're evil, Kent! Now who thinks they're funny?' Chloe threw a pillow at Clark who had stood up again to continue packing his bag.

'You already know anything there is to know about me, Chloe.' Chloe looked away guiltily, knowing more that Clark would understand. Not that Clark actually noticed.

'Okay, soooo, toothbrush, deodorant, clean socks...'


	5. Blood

Lionel and his sister hadn't seen each other for years and hadn't really spoken properly for years before that. In fact, if asked if he had any siblings, Lionel would –and frequently did- forget his twin sister, Lutrice, with whom he shared nothing but blood and a birthday. She had always disappointed him; her red hair and straight, Luthor nose had always, in his heart at least, promised a kindred spirit, someone of Lionel's own ilk with whom he could share his empire, and this was before he even had an empire. It was so exciting as a child, as a twin child. This person was supposed to share his thoughts, his ideals, his dreams, but it wasn't to be so.

'I feel as though you are waiting for me to apologise to you. Lionel.' Lionel wrinkled his nosed and shrugged with a flippant wave of his hand.

'We're adults now, Lutrice. You've made your choices and I've made my own. Neither of us can blame the other for that. So how is...?'

'We divorced years ago, Lionel. But you already knew that.' Lionel couldn't help but smile. Of course he had known. He had had played no small part in the divorce settlements either. He had a keen interest in the proceedings, particularly when the issue of a then minor Laeton had come up. It was amazing just how quickly a man can lose interest in his wife and child when he caught the scent of cold cash.

'So, what brings you to my manor, Lutrice?' Lutrice sighed. She supposed it was too much to hope for to have a pleasant talk with her brother for once without his Luthor manner interfering.

'You talk to me as though I am one of your business associates, Lionel.'

'Come, come, Lutrice. You and I haven't chatted since we were children and even in then we had little in common. If you need money...'

'Laeton. I need you take Laeton!' Lionel would never have anticipated the day that his sister would leave him speechless but here it was.

Mama, the bath's free.' Neither one knew just how long the damp Laeton had been standing at the door in her towel but her face gave no indication of her having heard the conversation that she had interrupted. Her eyes were wide and she rubbed one of them like a child woken from sleep.

Don't rub it, Dear. It'll get infected.' Surprisingly, it was Lionel's voice and not that of Lutrice that coddled Laeton. As Lionel rose to greet his niece, Lutrice only watched.

'Is it an eyelash poking you?' Lionel slipped one arm behind Laeton, leaning in close and pulling in the hot, wet smell of bath oil as he bent to blow a stream of air into the girl's eye. She stopped rubbing but didn't flinch as her uncle gently tried to blow away the offending hair. They pulled apart finally, Lionel suddenly aware that his sister was watching them, Laeton not really moving at all, save to rub her eye again.

'No, it's just shampoo!' is all she said as she padded out of the room in search of her cousin.


	6. This family is so strange

Lex had managed to do absolutely nothing all day but somehow this had been the most hectic day in years, and this coming from a man who'd been kidnapped, brainwashed, beaten several times and saved from drowning, all since he'd moved to Smallville. It was only now, as he waited in his study for Laeton to have her bath, that Lex truly realised just how long he'd been out of Metropolis. He swirled the whiskey around in his glass, making the ice chink against the sides like the wind chimes he had over his door when he was a student. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Laeton and he had been at Central Metropolis University living it up as only two hideously wealthy kids can , but it was just a couple of years ago. He had thought that life was behind him; he'd stopped the drugs, the sex, the tantrums. He loved his cousin but she was the only other person who truly understood to what extent the Luthor fortune had had to stretch during his years at college; she knew because the same liberty had to be extended for her too. Where any other knowing parties could be bought off or bumped off, Laeton was family and she would always know his secrets.

'Am I interrupting you, Lexy?' Laeton stood leaning against the door jamb, hands loosely clutching the towel that hung dangerously low, threatening to drop and reveal the wet body that it was supposed to be concealing. Lex knew Laeton well enough to know that the towel would never drop, that she had simply perfected the art of making him wish that it would. He tried to disguise his nervous gulp by swigging some whiskey. God, his family was weird.

'Not at all. Drink?' Lex didn't wait for Laeton to answer but stood, empty glass in hand, and headed over to the bar.

'Do I make you nervous, Lex? You've avoided looking me in the eye since I got here.' Suddenly Laeton seemed grown up again and the question was a genuine query rather than a sulk. Lex poured two glasses of whiskey and headed back to his chair, which creaked as he sat. He downed the contents of one glass and tilted the other in Laeton's direction before returning it to his moth and gently biting on the rim. Laeton padded towards him, her bare, damp feet sticking to the parquet floor with a slapping sound that made Lex very aware of her wet state as she folded into his lap like a child, clinging to her glass. Lex dipped his nose into her hair, the scent of coconut oil and sand taking him somewhere far away from Smallville, somewhere with Clark.

'Who's Clark?' Lex froze. He hadn't groaned the boy's name out loud, he was sure of it.

'Uncle Lionel mentioned something about a farm kid called Clark. He said you were going away for the weekend.

Lex didn't show his relief, instead, he stiffened against Laeton with a smirk that she could hear rather than see.

'Sounds to me like you've got all of the details.' Laeton leaned closer into Lex, her chin practically resting on his shoulder, her breath burning his ears. This time Lex had no whiskey left to disguise the gulp or the faltering of his breathing as Laeton unhooked the empty glass from his hand that dangled over the side of the chair and stretched to rest it on the table beside her own, still full glass. Lex tried not to watch as her towel rose up at the bottom but old habits die hard and Laeton had always been the hardest.

'It's not serious is it? I thought we were out of this phase.' Lex would have been offended but his cousin had decided to straddle him and was now fingering the collar button of his purple shirt.

'We are out of it. The boy's just a friend. He saved...uungh!' The sentence halted into a groan as Laeton pushed all of her weight against the excitement that Lex had been trying to conceal. Laeton mimicked him, biting her lip and grinning as she damply slid herself up the legs of Lex's suit trousers and right up to his stomach.

'So this is all for me then?' It was more of a whisper to herself than a question to Lex and it too trailed off into a pleasured gasp as she grinded herself against her cousin, her bath soaked thighs clinging to his shirt as her feet had the floor. Lex rested his hands on her towelled hips, guide her body smoothly against himself more deeply.

'Actually, I'm getting married.' The laugh had been accidental but, right now with his cousin humping him the night before he planned to seduce a sixteen year old boy, Lex could see the funny side. Laeton too let out a breathless giggle.

'Who is she? Do I know her?'

'Yes. Very well, actually. It's Victoria. Aaah.' Lex let out an alarmed cry as his cousin rammed against him in protest. He couldn't be completely sure if the cry was out of pain or pleasure but Laeton wasn't about to give him enough time to figure it out. She shoved herself against him more roughly than before.

'Hardtits?' Lex tried to say 'Hardwycke' but all that escaped his lips were short, rough pants and a few stifled cries.

'You've got to be fucking me!' Lex chuckled.

'_Actually_ fucking you would be illegal.' Laeton either didn't hear Lex's joke or chose to ignore it.

'How could you, Lex? She's a bitch! I'm very disappointed in you!' Lex wasn't listening anymore. All that he could do was nod and groan in agreement with his cousin who more or less had him over a barrel right now.

'Anyway, I don't care. You and I are going to have fun this weekend. Just...like...old...times.' Laeton's breath came quick and fast as her writhing increased speed. Le'x hands pulled her hard against himself making her pound against him. He had always liked it rough and this was as close as either of them would ever dare get to actually having sex. Somehow, a thought slipped into his mind as he agreed with Laeton that this weekend should be theirs.

'But Clark!'

'Fuck Clark and get it over with.' This was what Lex had been afraid of. He'd barely even mentioned the Kent boy in front of his cousin yet she immediately knew his intentions, and had probably known all day.

'I'm not attracted to him.'

'Bullshit, I know. I heard how you said his name, like you wished he were with you now. You've just got me, Lexy.'

'I don't love Clark!'

'Clark again? God, I'm already starting to hate this kid.' Their thoughts were interrupted by the voices of both of their parents heading out of the salon. Laeton ground against Lex faster, holding a finger to his lips to warn him from making any loud noises. Lex pulled her hotly towards himself, whipping her head back and holding a hand tightly over her mouth at an angle that could not have been comfortable. He was close and so was she, he could feel her heating up, speeding up and he wanted to be in control when it happened. So, holding her neck back, he pounded into her, all the while listening to their parents chatting.

'Shall we go say goodnight to the young one?' Somehow not even the sound of Lionel's smug voice could stop Lex and he half wanted to get caught practically fucking his cousin. Lionel with fume out of pure jealousy

'No, leave them be. Night kids!' Laeton and Lex managed to adequately reply as Lutrice ushered her brother up the stairs. Neither cousin has realised that they had both been holding their breaths until it burst out of them in a quivering torrent of orgasm. Lex tightened his grip on his cousin's mouth as she slumped in his arms, her wet hair hanging loose out of the bun that she had tied, her knees releasing the lock that they had on Lex's ribs.

'I'm surprised you didn't call me Clark as you came.'

'Go to bed, Laeton.' As she slipped out of the room, miraculously still wearing the towel, Laeton poked her tongue out at Lex and whipped up the stairs before the cushion that Lex sent after her could reach. It was as if the last few years had never happened and they were just a couple of young Luthors with no responsibilities again. Lex slumped back into his chair feeling refreshingly filthy and unwholesome. He'd been in this little town for too long. If Clark had known the dirty, Metropolis side of Lex, they'd have been fucking once a day by now, and twice on Sunday. Well, it would be Sunday in one more night.


End file.
